Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) has a robust and highly interactive Senior Leadership team comprised of eight individuals: HCI Executive Director: Mary Beckede, PhD Senior Director of Finance and Administration: Scott Lloyd, MBA, CPA Senior Director of Basic Science: Barbara Graves, PhD Senior Director of Early Translational Research: David Jones, PhD Senior Director of Clinical Research: Sunil Sharma, MD Senior Director of Community Oncology Research: Wallace Akerley, MD Senior Director of Prevention and Outreach: Randall Burt, MD Senior Director of Clinical Affairs: Sean Mulvihill, MD Huntsman Cancer Hospital (HCH) Executive Director: Ray Lynch, MBA, CPA The Senior Leadership is responsible for strategic planning, integration, financial management, and evaluation of all three areas of the HCI mission: research, clinical care, and education/outreach. In the research arena, members of the Senior Leadership oversee CCSG Programs, Shared Resources, and Support Services such as the Protocol Review and Monitoring System. They also provide leadership regarding data and safety monitoring as well as participation of minorities and children in clinical trials. HCI Senior Leadership forms the Director's Cabinet. The Cabinet meets weekly for one to two hours with an agenda and holds a two-to-three day off-site retreat in the winter each year, as well as a multi-day spring conference to review and finalize the next year's budget. In addition, each Senior Leader meets individually with Dr. Beckerle on a regulady scheduled weekly, bi-weekly, or monthly (minimum level) calendar, depending on particular needs. The Executive Director and Senior Directors of Finance and Administration, Basic Science, Eady Translational Research, Clinical Research, Community Oncology Research, and Prevention and Outreach are members of the Research Leadership Council, which leads the direction of the Cancer Center's research Programs and support services. Section 7.1 describes the key appointments, credentials, and responsibilities of the Executive Director and each Cabinet member, which are critical to achieve the strategic goals of HCI as an NCI-Designated Cancer Center. Though not directly involved in leading the CCSG efforts, the Senior Director of Clinical Affairs and HCH Executive Director support the goals of the CCSG by overseeing clinical operations and planning as well as facilitating integration of HCI's research and clinical care missions.